


Those Who Hang Above

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: Ushya [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arachnophobia, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pain, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are young Ushya, half man half spider creatures who have just claimed a cave for their own after moving away from the mother nests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Hang Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carrionofmywaywardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts).



Humans often think that they are the “cream of the crop.” The best there is, top of the line, yada yada yada. “We are the most advanced”, they say, arms folded and brows furrowed, “Human physic, technology, all that, its better than any other species out there! We have no predators, so that must mean we are on top!”

 

            Of course humans have predators, we just stopped looking a long time ago because, as it is an unfortunate trait of humans, if we don’t wanna know something, we have the amazing ability to shut out the obvious and ignore what is right in front of us if he dislike or agree to it. Some people actually claim that human kind has always been the top dogs, the kings. Well, they belong in the afore mentioned category of “Don’t know, Don’t wanna know.”

 

            Humans are animals so of course we have predators, no creature in the animal kingdom doesn’t. And if you say we haven’t got a single one, maybe you never thought that people could just be looking in the wrong places.

 

Instead of looking on Savannah plains or in Jungle forests, try something as simply complex as a cave. When you think about it, it crosses out most of human “advantages” we have. The lack of light crosses out our already poor vision, which forces us to rely on artificial light, the cold replaces our need for heat. We pride ourselves in our athletic ability, well in a cave you often have to move slowly for fear of tripping or breaking things. Technology is often useless, because it doesn’t let us truly observe what is inside. If a human gets lost, they can endlessly second-guess themselves and end up dying of dehydration from running around like a mental patient.

 

            Perfect for a predator no?

 

            And if humans were to really look into themselves and into history, they could find out that yes, there is something hiding inside. Something older than humans, something our ancestors feared and knew to run from. What this mystery creature is isn’t that much of a mystery at all. They are known as “Ushya”, half man and half spider beasts. Very little is known about them. But, that doesn’t mean we can’t find out more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dean was, for all literal meanings of the saying, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The young man (or rather, half man) had been creeping around the cave entrance for hours, scavanging the traps he had laid incase some creature had wandered into one. When he saw they were empty, the sudden fissures in the wall had become more interesting than the empty nets. Although the young one had been strictly warned against leaving his post unattended (for this time of day is when the most small creatures wandered in, and he would have to sedate them quickly before they ran out again), nothing had no much as poked its wee head inside the cave since Dean was instructed to stay put. The commander was his nest mate Castiel, a rather stick-up-the-abdomen type if Dean had to describe him in few words. But, the guy knew what he was talking about most of the time, case in point, now.

 

            A scurrying noise had emitted from one of the larger cracks that Dean believed he could fit through, so the idiot had scrambled through in a chase attempt. Flattening himself out as best he could, Dean began expertly maneuvering his way to wherever the thing had been heading. Only when he found his back legs pinned between fallen stones, and the fur on the other twisted into a hidden crack did he realize what situation he was in. If he tried pulling forward, the hair would more than likely rip out and scar terribly, but if he went backward the caught foot would twist and more than likely shatter the bone.

 

            Great.

 

            Pressing his bare chest to the ground, Dean shifted his middle leg and stretched it to the pinned one, wincing as the hair pulled tightly on the other trapped one. Using the claw as a hook, he tapped and pulled at the rock, seeing if it would shift so he could have a bit of leg room. It rolled slightly, alleviating the pressure on the bone, but pinning the claw and cracking the edge. It sounded terrible, and Dean hissed at the noise. Now, it would take a while to heal, and he would definitely get chewed out by Castiel. (It wasn’t that guy was controlling, but he worried way to much and fretted over Dean when he got hurt)

 

            Clicking his mandibles in frustration, he paused and thought about how to get out of the situation. Pulling the pinned leg would probably tear out the claw, which was a nightmare to Ushya. They took forever to grow back and it was hard to walk around without them. He couldn’t even stick to the ceiling, since he needed all the hooks to latch on and hold his weight. The hair however, it would hurt like Hell, but it wouldn’t be crippling. And if he pulled that leg out, he could maneuver the others over and bend the pinned leg, which might allow him to shimmy it out.

 

            With a deep breath and a prayer to the Mother, he tugged hard, and fur plus a small layer of skin were ripped off with a loud wet tugging noise. Dean bit into his hand to stop from screaming, and felt dizzy. “ _That’s is, after today, I am listening to Cas and his stupid nanny tendincies.”_

Breathing heavily, he slid his now free but bleeding leg over to the remaining trapped one. Pushing the back and middle leg together as far as he could, he put as much pressure possible of the stones. Something must have heard the brief prayer, as it lifted up just enough for the leg to slide out.

 

            Realizing his freedom, Dean scuttled out as fast as the wounds would let him and limped his way back home. Castiel would be furious, but he was a good healer and could fix the wound before it got infected. Ushya were fierce, but that didn’t mean they were invincible. 

 

            Picking his path through webs and carcasses, the Ushya spotted his nest mate repairing a large hole in one of the sleeping rooms. Castiel smiled upon seeing Dean, but when he spotted the blood, large, glassy blue eyes turned into a mixture of worry and anger. “What in the Hell happened to you” Cas clicked angryily, “I knew I shouldn’t have let you to close to the opening. Was it Walkers?”

 

            Cue Momma Cas mode. “No,” said Dean sheepishly, “I got caught in a fissure, had to tear myself out. Trust me, I’m fine. Just hand me some silk and it won’t be an issue.”

 

            Scowling, Cas crawled up the webs and dug into a hidden pocket, returning with the requested item and a small closed container of water. The silk was finely woven, and was the closest they had to bandages, and water was all they could usually use as disinfectant. Dean held his hands out, but Castiel swatted them away and shook his head stubbornly. “I don’t think so, we both know I’m a better healer, and while you pull off the scars on your Walker bits, bald patches are nasty.”

 

            Knowing it was better than to argue with him, Dean rolled his eyes and sat down, holding the injured leg out. Unrolling part of the silk, Cas sliced it nimbly and washed out the wound before wrapping it tightly in layer upon layer of silk. After he tied it and inspected it, Cas lightly body checked Dean and glared at his nest mate. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes again, Dean turned and kissed Castiel lightly on the lips, a gesture of thank-you not often seen among his species. Now it was his partners turn to roll his eyes, and Cas turned away muttering about choosing a half-wit for a mate.

 

           

 

           

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heeyy, suffering through my writing more eh? The way I see it is that there are 2 ways I can continue this, or do both idk. I could work on a legitimate plot with long chapters and all that jazz, oooorrr make a series of random drabbles of their life (or like when they were kids and whatnot). Comment what you want because I am a very indecisive and I'm not gonna do something everyone hates (least I hope not). I'd be happy doing either, but if I'm gonna do a solid plot, I'll need time to work out the kinks.... BUuuuuuutt yea, comment what you guys would like, your wish is my command.  
> And apologies for the shortness, Finals are a bitch
> 
> Unless is Ushya sex. I do have boundries (HA)
> 
> Also I'm gonna beef up the Concerning Ushya, because I was like "Shit, I kinda forgot some things." So look out for that.


End file.
